Seduction 101
by Lady Azura
Summary: "And THAT, Maya Matlin, is how you seduce someone."


Summary: _"And THAT, Maya Matlin, is how you seduce someone."_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_, La Senza or any of the films mentioned. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This is a oneshot I promised Jesi MONTHS ago. I'm sorry it took so long!

X

**Seduction 101****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X 

"So, is it a Gosling night or a Tatum night? Cause I could go for either." Tori Santamaria announced as she entered the room with a copy of _The Notebook_ in one hand and a copy of _Magic Mike_ in the other.

Her guest – the only one there since Tristan had come down with the stomach flu at the last minute and Zig wasn't allowed over past eight for obvious reasons – simply shrugged.

In all honesty, Maya Matlin didn't really care what they ended up watching, although if she had the option (which she didn't) it wouldn't be a chick flick. But it was Tori's house and therefore Tori's rules – and chick flicks, however lame and predictable, were an absolute must. As were mani-pedis, makeovers, and the ever popular gossip sesh from who was wearing what last Thursday to what girl in their class recently lost her virginity at what party. Hearing the other girl clear her throat, Maya snapped out of her reverie and finally glanced up from the issue of Sizzle Teen that she'd been mindlessly thumbing through for the last ten minutes.

"Hmm?"

Tori shot her a look a gestured to the DVDs she was holding up. "Well? Which one?"

"Oh…" Maya glanced between them, her mind drawing a blank. "Um… I don't know. You pick."

Tori huffed. "I _can't_. I picked last time, and Tristan picked the time before that. It's _your_ turn now so choose wisely: Ryan or Channing?"

Maya made a face, causing Tori to let out an exasperated sigh. Her blonde friend obviously wasn't grasping the gravity of the situation.

"Well, if you're not going to be any help… let's do something else." The curly-haired girl suggested, setting the DVDs on her desk before joining Maya on the bed and looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something. Maya furrowed her brows in confusion, not entirely sure _what_ Tori wanted, until the other girl got fed up. "_Well_?"

"'Well' what?" Maya asked.

"Tell me about you and Campbell!" Tori squealed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Me and Cam?" The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's there to tell?"

"Uh, _yeah_." Tori chimed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I mean, you guys have been going out for like a month."

"So?"

"_So_, it's a huge deal and _I_ want to know what you've been withholding from me."

Silence.

Clearly this was going to be more difficult than she'd anticipated.

"Well, is he a good kisser?" Tori asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Umm… I guess?" Not that she had much experience in that particular department. Cam was the first boy she'd ever kissed and given how her heart seemed to skip a beat every time his warm lips brushed against hers (all four times) she figured he was doing _something_ right.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic, you know." Tori said dryly. "What else?"

"Nothing." Maya replied with a shrug, glancing down at her lap. "That's it. We've only kissed."

"For real?" The brunette stared at her in disbelief. "So you mean to tell me that you guys have been dating for a little over a month and you've only _kissed_? Please tell me you've at least gotten some tongue action."

"What? No! Eww!" Maya scrunched up her nose at the mere thought of someone else's tongue in her mouth – even if it was her boyfriend's.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Tori said with a disappointed sigh. She had been hoping for something juicy – something they could both bond over and giggle about during their sleepovers. With Tristan still single, Maya was the only friend she had that was in a relationship other than herself and sometimes she was a little curious to know how other boyfriends treated their girlfriends.

"I mean… it's not that I don't _want_ to do more but…" Maya's voice shattered Tori's train of thought and she shot her friend a surprised look. The blonde kept her eyes downcast, biting the inside of her cheek and picking at the hole in her jeans absentmindedly. "I don't think Cam is ready."

"You don't think _Cam_ is ready?" Tori echoed. "Maya, he's a _boy_."

"Yeah, I know, but… he doesn't… I don't know." She let out a defeated sigh.  
"I don't think he thinks I'm sexy."

"Maya, you have a gorgeous body! I told you – I'd kill to be as skinny as you." The dark-haired teen assured her.

Maya mustered a weak smile, but Tori could tell it was forced.

"Have you guys talked about it?" She asked.

The blonde reeled back in horror. "No! No, definitely not! I can't just… spring that on him out of nowhere! What if he thinks I'm some depraved sex maniac?"

"Maya, _relax_." Tori said, grabbing the other girl's hands and squeezing firmly. "It's perfectly normal to want to experience that with your boyfriend. Maybe all Cam needs is a little… push in the right direction."

"Huh?"

Tori just grinned, a plan already forming in her head. It was genius, really. If Maya followed her instructions exactly, there was no way Cam would be able to resist her.

"Just wait here." She said, getting up and walking over to her dresser. After rummaging around, she finally found what she was looking for and retreated to the bathroom down the hall.

In the meantime, Maya waited quietly, trying to figure out what her friend had meant by Cam needing a "push" in the right direction. She was starting to regret even confiding in Tori about her and Cam's lack of… physical progress – not that she didn't trust the other girl to keep it a secret, even from Tristan, but she was worried about breaching the subject with Cam. Zig practically couldn't keep his hands off Tori and yet Cam had never once tried to touch her, even when opportunities arose. His hands always remained either on her waist or her hips, never wandering, and she was afraid of what that meant. Did he not want to get intimate with her because he wasn't attracted to her or was he, like she, simply too nervous?

Before she could continue to dwell on the matter, an "Ahem!" sounded from the doorway and Maya glanced over to see Tori standing there in a silk robe, hands planted on her hips and smirk gracing her lips. Then, without warning, the robe dropped to the floor, revealing the baby doll nightie underneath. It was pink – which didn't surprise Maya in the slightest – and accentuated her already generous bust while showing off her midriff and matching panty and thigh-high stocking set – complete with tiny bows. And yet despite how much skin was showing, it was hardly tasteless. In fact, it was extremely flattering and Maya couldn't help but feel a little (okay, _a lot_) envious.

"You like?" Tori sang, snapping Maya out of her trance and twirling around. "I got it from La Senza last month."

"Uh, y-yeah, it's… it's nice." The blonde managed to squeak, trying to look anywhere _but_ at Tori and her perfect hourglass figure. Clearing her throat, she gestured to the older girl's attire. "What's the point of all this, exactly?"

"To seduce. _Duh_." Came the matter-of-fact reply.

Maya made a face. "I can't believe your parents let you wear something like that."

Tori let out a laugh. "Oh, Maya. Don't be silly. This is for Zig's eyes only – and now yours, I guess, but mostly Zig. They don't know I have this and as long as _you_ don't let it slip, they never will."

"Right."

"Maya, if you want Cam to _lust_ for you, you're gonna have to pay attention."

"_Tori_ –" Maya opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced when Tori pressed a finger to her lips.

"Just listen, 'kay? This is solid advice. Take it from someone who knows." She informed her. Maya reluctantly settled down, allowing Tori to go on. "So once you've got his attention – and trust me, Maya. As soon as he sees you in something like _this_, you'll have it – you're gonna want to take things further. Get a little more physical. Throw caution into the wind and just go with the flow."

To make her point, Tori pushed Maya back a little and moved to straddle her, much to the blonde's bewilderment. She stifled a laugh – the look on Maya's face was absolutely priceless, but she'd tease her about it later. Right now, she needed to focus. "So at this point, you should be able to tell if he likes it or not and if you're not sure, then do something like this." She promptly rolled her hips against the blonde's, causing Maya's breath to hitch in the process.

Maya stared at her best friend in both awe and confusion, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do, but as Tori pressed her hips into hers once more, she could feel her face becoming hot and an unfamiliar sensation pooling just below her stomach.

"Just keep doing that until you feel something." Tori instructed. "Then when you're absolutely sure he's into it…" cupping the back of Maya's neck, Tori tilted her head and closed the distance between them, causing Maya to go rigid as she tried to process what was happening.

Tori was kissing her.

Tori was _kissing_ her and, for some reason that she couldn't quite fathom, she found herself _enjoying_ the feel of Tori's lips on hers. They were soft and firm and tasted something sweet. It was obvious Tori knew exactly what she was doing and as her tongue darted out and traced Maya's own lips, the blonde instinctively opened her mouth, granting her entry. A whimper erupted from the back of her throat as Tori's tongue began to massage her own, a delicious and foreign sensation rippling through her body and causing her heart to race. Cam had never kissed her like this and despite her previous mindset regarding someone else's tongue in her mouth… it wasn't as gross as she expected it to be and she soon found herself kissing Tori back with equal fervor. Her hands itched to explore but she held back, instead choosing to tighten her grip on her hips.

And then it was over.

As Tori pulled away, her face slightly flushed, she grinned at Maya.

"And _that_, Maya Matlin, is how you seduce someone."

Maya, with her heart still racing and her mind still a scrambled mess being bombarded with questions left and right – like _why_ did she kiss Tori back and enjoy it? – stared at the girl in question for a moment while her breathing returned to normal.

After about a minute or two, she licked her lips and met her best friend's expecting gaze once more.

"Uh, I don't think I quite caught that… can you show me that again?"

X

**FIN**

X

**How was it? I hope it wasn't terrible.**

**Anyway, timeline-wise this takes place right before **_**Doll Parts**_**.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
